Wandoos
Wandoos 98 is (as the silly name is more or less a reference to) a "crappy" operating system designed by "macaroonsoft" that can be used by the adventurer to gain extra bonuses. At first, it does not seem very useful to the player because of the lack of high magic and energy caps, but as you progress further into the game it becomes very useful. In order to gain access to Wandoos 98, the adventurer must acquire a Wandoos 98 copy from either a random drop from Adventure zones such as The Sky (rare drop), or as a guaranteed reward for defeating the Titans "Gordon Ramsay Bolton" and "Grand Corrupted Tree". At the beginning of each rebirth, there is a 1-hour boot up process for Wandoos to reach its maximum speed. It is not necessary to be online for the booting process. The speed increase is linear, and ranges from 0-100% speed. Wandoos 98 remains unlocked throughout rebirths but the booting up process will be reset at each rebirth. What does Wandoos really do? It multiplies your Attack and Defense stats (the "Fight Boss stats") based on how much energy and magic you have spent on leveling it (formula found in section "Operating Systems "). Leveling up the OS * Wandoos Levels are broken into four categories, each of which can reach a maximum of level 100 for a total of level 400. ** Wandoos 98 Levels ** Money Pit Levels ** I.T.O.P.O.D. Levels ** Wandoos XL Levels * The OS level multiplies the base speed for both Energy and Magic Dumps, starting at +4% level 1, up to a maximum level of 400, giving +1604% speed. * Leveling up the Wandoos 98 and XL OS Levels requires to consume (CTRL+click) "A busted copy of Wandoos 98" or "A busted copy of Wandoos XL" of a higher level than your current OS level. (Ex: If your OS level is 8, you will need to consume a busted copy level 9+) ** If the item is several levels higher than your current OS level, the surplus levels will be left. ** Max level is 100, requiring a total of 5151 busted copies. * The player may increase the Money Pit Levels by getting random Wandoos level drops from the money pit. See the Money Pit page for more information. * The player may increase the I.T.O.P.O.D Levels by buying the "Wandoos Lover" Perk. See the Perk Points page for more information. Using Wandoos * Energy and Magic Dump level bonuses are calculated separately before being multiplied together. * Wandoos Energy and Magic levels are lost when: *# Rebirthing *# Switching between the different Wandoos OSes (98, MEH and XL) *# Playing the Troll Challenge. The Wandoos Troll will disable Wandoos until rebirthing (Big Troll). Operating Systems There are three different Wandoos Operating Systems (OS). In normal difficulty, each OS has 1000 times the Energy / Magic requirement of the previous OS. In evil difficulty, each OS has 1 million (1e6) times the Energy / Magic requirement of the previous OS. Evil Wandoos 98 has 1 trillion (1e12) times the Energy / Magic requirement of normal Wandoos 98. # Wandoos 98 #* Drops: #** Lvl 0 (Rare) in The Sky #** Lvl 1-4 on Titan Gordon Ramsay #** Lvl 4-7 on Titan Grand Corrupted Tree #* Base Energy / Magic requirement for speed-cap of 50 levels per second: #** Normal: 1 billion (1e9) #** Evil: 1 sextillion (1e21) #* Total Stat Bonus Formula: #** {((1 + \frac{EnergyLevel}{100}) \times (1 + \frac{MagicLevel}{25}))} ^ {0.8} # Wandoos MEH #* Unlocks: #** Set Bonus from Jake Set #* Base Energy / Magic requirement for speed-cap of 50 levels per second: #** Normal: 1 trillion (1e12) #** Evil: 1 octillion (1e27) #* Total Stat Bonus Formula: #** (1 + \frac{EnergyLevel}{5}) \times (1 + (MagicLevel \times 2)) # Wandoos XL #* Drops: #** Lvl 20 on Titan Walderp #** Lvl 5 in Badly Drawn World #* Base Energy / Magic requirement for speed-cap of 50 levels per second: #** Normal: 1 quadrillion (1e15) #** Evil: 1 decillion (1e33) #* Total Stat Bonus Formula: #** {((1 + (EnergyLevel \times 6)) \times (1 + (MagicLevel \times 40))} ^ {1.05} Wandoos Helpers *Advanced Training : "Wandoos Energy Dump +" and "Wandoos Magic Dump +" *NGU : "NGU Wandoos" *Gold Diggers : "Wandoos Digger" *Beards Of Power : "The LadyBeard" *Item specials: Wandoos Speed *Item Sets: Wandoos XL Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu